Charlie Bishop
by Marivigil
Summary: "Mi nombre es Charlie Bishop, tengo 15 años y soy huérfano...Y voy a cruzar al Otro Lado en busca de venganza"
1. Chapter 1

CHARLIE BISHOP

1

"Mi nombre es Charlie Bishop, tengo 15 años y soy huérfano. He vivido con familias de acogida desde que mi madre murió cuando apenas contaba 6 meses de edad, y bueno durante algún tiempo en un correccional. No había nadie más que me cuidase. Miento, tenía un abuelo, Walter Bishop, pero se encontraba tan deprimido por la muerte de mi madre que se declaró incapacitado para atenderme. Incluso tomó la decisión de volver al manicomio de donde le había sacado ella hacía ya unos años. No podía olvidar a Olivia, que era como se llamaba ella. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que le pasó… ¿qué cómo se todo esto? Por los diarios de mi abuelo.

Es todo lo que me dejó, junto con una caja llena de cosas inútiles, papeles garabateados, monedas sin valor, y algunas fotos, donde por fin pude ver la cara de mi madre, aunque se trataba de la foto de su expediente, se notaba la amargura en sus ojos, o como era mi padre. Creo que me parezco más a ella, y la verdad, lo prefiero. Mi "herencia" la recibí hace unos meses, con una nota informándome del fallecimiento de mi abuelo, no me dijeron como ocurrió, ni me interesa.

No le conocía, aunque le vi una vez. Cuando tenía 10 años, los de servicios sociales me llevaron al manicomio para que me encontrase con él, y la verdad, no sé por qué. Para ver a un viejo ausente, que sólo me dirigió su mirada durante un segundo para volverse y comenzar a llorar. No fue agradable, por eso cuando me dijeron de volver a visitarle me negué. Y ahora tengo estos diarios. Me pregunto cuando los escribió. Quizás en algún momento de lucidez, aunque parece que se trata de los delirios del viejo loco que era, pero en mi interior sé que todo lo que cuenta es verdad. Por él sé que tengo, o tenía una tía, Rachel, que desapareció cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, y una prima, que se fue a vivir con su padre. No la conozco, y supongo que ella ni siquiera sabe que existo.

El viejo también habla de una tal Astrid y de un tipo llamado Broyles, que no pudieron acogerme, no sé por qué razón, aunque ya digo, que me da lo mismo. No creo que me quisieran mucho si ni hicieron nada por mí. Por cierto, tengo padre, pero no está en este mundo. No, no está muerto, aunque ojala lo estuviera.

Abandonó a mi madre para cruzar con su verdadera familia a otro universo. Y aunque parezca una locura de viejo, es verdad. Según cuentan los diarios del abuelo, los dos mundos estaban a punto de destruirse. Mi padre utilizó una gran Máquina creando una nueva realidad en la que él no existía para evitar la destrucción. Y lo consiguió.

Mi madre arriesgo su vida para encontrarle, aún se encontraba en aquel dispositivo, y sólo ella consiguió despertarle. Todo ocurrió en la Estatua de la Libertad. Por esa razón allí estaban mis abuelos del Otro Lado, la falsa Olivia, es decir la alternativa de mi madre, con su hijo. Debo explicar que mi padre engañó a mi madre con esa mujer y la dejó embarazada.

Walter cuenta que cuando mi padre despertó de su letargo, a quien primero se encontró fue a mi madre, y lo único que hizo fue sonreír y salir corriendo para abrazar y besar a los Otros, pasando de ella totalmente. Mi madre supo entonces que lo había perdido y se marchó de allí en silencio, sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer y él no fue a buscarla.

Sé fue por el agujero de gusano sin despedirse de nadie. Ella no le dijo que estaba embarazada. Si mi madre era como yo, entonces nunca se doblegaría ante nadie, jamás pediría ayuda. Nos valemos por nosotros mismos, y ella no lo hizo ni para tenerme ni para cuidarme.

Aunque según cuenta Walter estaba tan deprimida que dejó de confiar en la gente que le rodeaba. Tras nacer yo, se encontraba tan desolada que comenzó a beber sin control. Se convirtió en alguien conflictivo debido a que acudía borracha al trabajo (¡era agente del FBI!). Nadie volvió a confiar en ella. Un día, no se protegió lo suficiente y en una redada la dispararon. Murió de un tiro en el estómago pocos días después. No fue enterrada con honores, no después su comportamiento durante esos últimos meses. Y entonces me quedé solo. Nadie me quiso. Y no me importa, porque ahora sé lo que puede hacer. Yo sabía que era especial, que había algo diferente en mí, y lo descubrí con el diario de Walter. Y tengo planes.

Mi madre tenía habilidades, podía cruzar entre universos y quizás algo más. El abuelo pensaba que yo podría haberlo heredado y estoy seguro de que es así. Aunque indicaba que Olivia debía estar sometida a un miedo extremo para conseguirlo. Y ese es mi problema. Como ella, yo no tengo miedo, nunca lo he tenido. Por eso me colé en el laboratorio que tenía Walter en Harvard. Me sorprendió que todo estuviera como él lo dejó, incluso había Cortexiphan en una nevera, por supuesto me lo llevé todo, me servirá para realizar lo que tengo que hacer. Es la única forma, no me importa si muero. Al menos lo habré intentado"

Charlie deja de escribir en el diario que le dejó su abuelo Walter Bishop y se dirige hacia el acantilado más profundo que conoce. No lleva equipaje, no lo necesita para su propósito, excepto una especie de linterna que encontró en las cosas que heredó de Walter y una pistola cargada. Las guarda como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Tira el diario hacia el abismo, ya no lo quiere. Lo ha leído tantas veces que se lo sabe de memoria, incluso aquellos detalles técnicos que su abuelo le ha descrito y que intuye que lo hizo porque quería que Charlie realizase lo que su mente caótica había empezado a proyectar. Y se trataba de su mismo deseo. Cierra los ojos y da un paso adelante. No tiene nada que perder, y esa es la única forma de saber si será capaz de conseguirlo. Se tira al vacío con los brazos extendidos, como un pájaro. Y se siente libre por una vez en su corta vida. Y piensa que no le importaría acabar así, pero mientras caer vuelven a su cabeza esos pensamientos sobre su madre, sobre todo lo que sufrió y su rabia aumenta a medida que cae. Y sólo espera no equivocarse, lo desea con todo su alma, tiene que hacerlo por ella, tiene que cruzar al Otro Lado.


	2. Chapter 2

CHARLIE BISHOP

2

Despierta en la orilla de un rio, mojado y helado. No sabe ni cómo ha llegado hasta allí ni siquiera si ha conseguido cruzar. Todo se volvió oscuro antes de que viera si quiera el suelo. Se levanta como puede, apenas tiene fuerzas, pero nunca se ha detenido ante nada. Comienza a andar sin rumbo fijo entre la nieve.

No reconoce el lugar, así que se siente perdido, pero no se asusta. Su principal objetivo es encontrar una carretera, y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que lo consigue. Decide parar a una camioneta que se acerca, quizás así pueda enterarse de donde está. El vehículo se detiene y la conductora, una mujer grande y robusta le abre la puerta y acepta llevarle

- ¿Qué hace un jovencito como tú por este lugar? Y solo, además

- He ido a pasear y me he perdido – responde Charlie intentando mostrar su mejor cara

- ¿Con este tiempo? ¿Dónde vives?

- En casa de mi tío…Peter Bishop – se aventura a decir, quizás se equivoque, pero tiene que arriesgarse

- ¿la del lago Reiden?

- Si… esa misma… estoy algo desorientado… ¿estoy muy lejos?

- No, tranquilo… te acercaré… es algo grande tener a una celebridad en el pueblo… nos llena de orgullo a todos

- Supongo que es así

- Por supuesto… salvaron nuestro mundo… ahora podemos vivir tranquilos, sin el riesgo de que un vórtice haga desaparecer nuestra casa o que una alerta ámbar nos separe de nuestras familias… Peter Bishop es un gran hombre…

- Claro… todo un héroe

- Absolutamente ¿tú no piensas eso?

- Salvó muchas vidas

- ¡El universo entero! – Exclama la mujer - ¿no se estudia eso en la escuela?

- Si… claro, es obligatorio – miente Charlie. Le gustaría bajarse de esa camioneta, que aquella mujer dejara de hacer preguntas de una vez por todas.

- Bien… hemos llegado… tengo que dejarte en la carretera… sigue ese camino y llegarás a la casa de los Bishop

- Gracias… ha sido muy amable – dice mientras se apea. La mujer se va, dejándole solo de nuevo. Se da cuenta que hasta ahora ha tenido mucha suerte, y espera seguir teniéndola. Así que emprende la marcha por aquel camino y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando la casa aparece ante él.

Se oculta tras un seto, tiene que ver antes lo que le puede esperar. Observa que hay dos coches en la puerta, por tanto no está solo, aunque lo suponía. Tendrá que espera a un mejor momento para poner en marcha su plan, pero ya lo había pensado, ya está mentalizado para eso.

Y de nuevo la suerte está de su parte. De pronto la puerta se abre y Peter sale acompañado de la Otra, se sorprende de lo parecida que es a su madre, o al menos a la fotografía que tenía Walter, a pesar del pelo rojo. Ella sonríe y Charlie siente como su rabia aumenta. Saca su pistola, le gustaría matarla ahora pero se detiene. No, no puede hacerlo, lo cambiaría todo. Antes tiene que hacer otra cosa. Respira tranquilo cuando ve que la mujer se sube a uno de los coches y se marcha.

Peter entonces se dirige a un montón de leña. Y esta es la oportunidad que esperaba. Sale de su escondite y se dirige hacia él. Tiene que actuar con cautela, no quiere asustarle, tiene que ganarse su confianza

- ¿Peter Bishop? – pregunta Charlie desde una distancia prudencial. Peter se vuelve sorprendido, deja la leña y se limpia las manos en la ropa

- ¿quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Soy Charlie… y vengo del Otro Lado

- ¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mi madre… Olivia Dunham… podía cruzar entre universos… yo también

- ¿Eres…tú eres…? ¿El hijo de Olivia?... ¿mi hijo? – pregunta Peter aturdido

- ¿sabías que existía?

- Si… - responde Peter desconcertado - por favor… entra en casa… aquí hace frio – dice abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a Charlie – No sé cómo no te he reconocido…. Eres igual que ella…Siéntate por favor… ¿tienes hambre? ¿Sed?

- No…no quiero nada ¿Cómo sabes que Olivia tenía un hijo?

- La máquina de escribir recibió un mensaje… supongo que fue Walter quien lo envió… cuando leí que habías nacido sentí una alegría inmensa por Olivia… al fin y al cabo no la deje tan sola – asegura Peter sonriendo

- Te marchaste dejándola embarazada

- No lo sabía, de todas formas Olivia era una mujer fuerte e independiente… no necesitaba a nadie para salir adelante

- Ni siquiera te despediste de ella. No le diste oportunidad para contártelo

- Pareces saber mucho, pero no es así… cuando desperté en la Máquina, la situación era algo confusa, mi familia, la de aquí, estaba abajo esperándome, y si, también la otra Olivia con nuestro hijo, y me di cuenta de que Henry necesitaría una padre para cuidarle y fue entonces cuando tomé mi decisión, y se lo iba a explicar a Olivia, pero no estaba, se había ido…quise buscarla, pero el agujero de gusano comenzó a cerrarse y no había tiempo … si hubiera sabido que… me hubiese quedado… y durante todos estos años lo he lamentado… y aún más después de conocer su muerte

- ¿Walter te envió otro mensaje?

- Si… y sufrí lo indecible… Quería saber lo que iba a pasar contigo… escribí miles de mensajes en la máquina, pero no recibí respuesta alguna…nadie contestó… y yo no podía hacer nada… si hubiera podido, habría ido a buscarte

- No te creo

- Pero es cierto… supongo que Walter te habrá cuidado bien… cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser un buen padre


	3. Chapter 3

CHARLIE BISHOP

3

- Murió hace unos meses...de todas formas, se declaró incapacitado para cuidarme… incluso entró en el manicomio para evitarlo… y yo crecí en casas de acogida

- No puede ser… ¿Y Rachel?

- Desapareció

- ¿Y Astrid? ¿Broyles? ¿Nina?

- No los conozco… nadie quería al hijo de una borracha

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de borracha? Olivia aguantaba bien la bebida, pero no llegaba a…

- Se encontraba tan mal que comenzó a beber en exceso… iba al trabajo con bastantes copas de más… y por eso le dispararon…

- Eso es terrible… no puedo entender como ella… - se lamenta Peter sentándose y Charlie comprueba que es sincero, pero eso no cambia su opinión sobre él – No creí que fuera a hacerle tanto daño… lo único que pretendía era no cometer los mismos errores de mi padre…

- Ya es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones

- No… al contrario… puedes comenzar una nueva vida… aquí, conmigo… porque has venido para eso ¿no es así?

- He venido a matarte – dice mientras saca la pistola y la dirige contra Peter – y a destruir tu mundo

- No quieres hacer eso

- No me conoces… no soy como tú crees

- Sé que estás dolido… y quieres vengarte por todos estos años…pero no es la manera… Olivia nunca hubiera actuado así

- Yo no soy ella

- Crees que eres duro… yo también he crecido odiando a mi padre… y hubiese hecho de todo por resarcirme

- No intentes convencerme. Quizás salvaste el universo… pero destruiste a mi madre

- No… yo la quería… la amaba… me sacrifiqué por ella

- y por tu propio interés… la utilizaste

- No… siempre fui sincero con ella

- ¿Y con esa otra zorra? ¿Ya la has avisado?... ¿sí? Estupendo… me lo esperaba… Así podré matarla también… Ahora dame tu intercomunicador… no quiero más sorpresas… hazlo con cuidado ¡ahora! – ordena el chico. Peter obedece, se lo quita y se lo pasa despacio. Charlie lo tira al suelo y lo pisa, destrozándolo

- No iba a avisar a nadie

- No me fio de ti… mi madre nunca tendría que haberlo hecho

- No eres tan malo… si hubieras querido matarme ya lo habrías hecho

- Sí que lo haré… pero antes quiero que veas otra cosa – dice volviéndose rápidamente y viendo a Altivia esperando en la puerta - ¡te pille! – Dice apuntándole con el arma – no creas que por que sea un niño soy estúpido. Ponte a su lado…hazlo o disparo

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta Altivia mientras se acerca a Peter

- Es el hijo de Olivia… Ha cruzado para ajustar cuentas

- Oh… vaya… siento lo de tu madre, chico

- Mientes… decidme… ¿os casasteis? ¿Tuvisteis más hijos?

- No – responde rápidamente Peter – como ya te he dicho seguía enamorado de tu madre… nadie ocupó su lugar en mi corazón

- Otra vez más mentiras… estáis aquí, los dos juntos

- Vivo aquí – asegura Peter – me refugié en esta casa después de conocer la muerte de Olivia, quería estar solo

- Es cierto… y yo lo único que hago es traerle provisiones…

- ¿cómo podéis ser tan hipócritas?

- No lo somos… es totalmente cierto – protesta Altivia – yo estoy casada con…

- Oh venga… cállate de una vez – ordena Charlie a la vez que dispara acertándole en la frente. Altivia cae entonces al suelo, muerta al instante

- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? – grita Peter arrodillándose junto al cuerpo inerte de la mujer - ¿acaso no tienes corazón?

- Tú me lo arrebataste cuando tenía 6 meses

- Sabes que esto no quedará así… te atraparan

- Y no me importa – asegura Charlie impertérrito – levántate, nos vamos

- ¿Dónde? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – pregunta Peter aturdido mientras obedece

- Ya te lo he dicho… vamos al lago Reiden… allí comenzaré a destruir tu mundo

- ¿y cómo lo harás?

- Walter me dejó algo…

- No puedes hacerlo… sacrificamos mucho por recuperar el universo…

- ¿y crees que eso me preocupa? Venga… comienza a andar ya de una vez… Y no te creas que puedes engañarme… me oriento muy bien

- No haré nada de eso… mira Charlie…hijo

- No me llames hijo… no lo soy… nunca lo seré

- Está bien… como quieras… pero tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo?

- Se muy bien lo que hago…sigue andando – ordena Charlie mientras continua encañonando a Peter con la pistola

- ¿y cómo piensas destruir el universo?


	4. Chapter 4

CHARLIE BISHOP

4

- Tengo algo que me ayudará a hacerlo – responde taciturno

- Estoy intrigado… Walter lo hizo abriendo un portal interdimensional… utilizó un montón de aparatos… y tú no llevas nada, aparte de tu pistola… y claro a ti mismo, pero eres como Olivia y tu habilidad no daña el tejido del universo

- Tengo un coeficiente de inteligencia de 250 potenciado por el Cortexiphan que heredé de mi madre… algo que más que ayudarme sólo me ha ocasionado problemas

- Algo parecido me pasó a mí

- No es lo mismo… ¿por qué te empeñas en compararnos? Tú tuviste a tu madre al menos… Si te largaste fue por tu propia voluntad…deja de intentar convencerme de que sabes cómo me siento

- Pero es que lo sé – responde Peter mientras sigue andando entre la nieve con dificultad – puedo ver que has sufrido mucho en la vida, que nada ha sido fácil y si… que yo tengo la culpa de todo… y me he estado castigando durante estos 15 años…. Incluso llegué a pensar en quitarme la vida, pero comprendí que si lo hacía… Olivia habría muerto por nada.

- Bonita historia, pero repetitiva… sigues sin convencerme… y aunque lo hagas… ya no hay marcha atrás

- Siempre hay una salida… has cometido un grave error matando a Olivia… pero puedo ayudarte

- No quiero tu ayuda…espera un momento…para aquí…este es el lago ¿verdad?

- Si… está helado durante esta época del año

- Bien… este es el punto – dice mirando la linterna que le dejó Walter - ¿ves esto? ¿Lo reconoces?

- Si… el sello que utilizamos para cerrar el portal que abrió David Robert Jones

- Pues con esto voy a destruir tu universo… un simple cambio de polaridad y algún ajuste más y en vez de cerrar, abrirá… por supuesto no será un portal…no tiene tanta potencia, pero sí que hará el daño suficiente como para iniciar el proceso de degradación

- ¿eres consciente de que puedes acabar con la vida de billones de personas? Gente que no tiene por qué pagar tus problemas… que son felices, que aman a sus seres queridos

- Y otros que los odian tanto que les engañan y les abandonan… si lo se

- Charlie… acabaras conmigo, con este mundo… pero también destruirás el tuyo…están intrínsecamente unidos

- ¿Qué te crees que no lo sé?

- ¿y te da lo mismo? ¿No tienes a nadie en el Otro Lado? ¿Quizás una chica? ¿Un amigo? Debe haber alguien que te importe

- No…ahora mira cómo vas a destruir tu mundo – dice mientras dirige el aparato hacia un punto indeterminado y pulsa un interruptor, saliendo un haz de luz que parece chocar contra el aire. Peter puede distinguir como en ese punto la luz cambia de color

- No te creas que esto se va a quedar así… Piensas que haré unos cuantos como este, que te mataré y luego me iré… no, no será así… si hago eso, habrá gente que solucionará el problema… y todo será en vano

- ¿y qué es lo que pretendes entonces?

- Te dejaré vivir… si has oído bien… serás testigo de cómo tu mundo se viene abajo…lo que dices que has sufrido durante estos 15 años no será nada comparado con lo que viene ahora – dice apartándose de Peter y dirigiendo el sello contra su propia cabeza – durante el resto de tu vida sólo pensarás en que la decisión que tomaste al abandonar a mi madre, provocó la destrucción del universo

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! – grita Peter abalanzándose sobre Charlie, pero no puede evitar que éste apriete el pulsador y el haz de luz atraviese su cabeza, provocando una gran explosión de energía que tira al hombre al suelo.

Se levanta como puede, apenas puede ver al chico entre la brillante luz que lo ilumina todo, y aterrado comprueba como la tierra comienza a temblar a sus pies. Sabe que ya no puede hacer nada por su hijo y se aleja lo más deprisa que puede, intentando huir del gran vórtice que se está comenzando a formar.

Corre todo lo que puede, siente como la tierra se hunde tras él y teme que no va a poder escapar. Y de pronto el ruido cesa. Agotado se detiene y se gira para contemplar asombrado el paisaje, mejor dicho la ausencia de paisaje que lo domina todo.

Comienza a caminar intentando ver el alcance del desastre, pero tras un rato desiste de hacerlo. Es tan grande que se pierde en el horizonte. De pronto un coche se acerca a gran velocidad. Peter lo reconoce, se trata de uno de sus vecinos, su cara muestra el terror que él mismo guarda en su corazón

- Pero… ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? El temblor ha sido gigantesco, estaba en el trabajo y… esto es horroroso – dice el hombre atropelladamente - ¿no ha visto las noticias? Es increíble que a pesar de todo esto sigamos teniendo luz… y que todo funcione… aunque no sé para qué… ya estamos muertos

- ¿a qué se refiere?

- ¡ha desaparecido la mitad del planeta!

- ¿qué? No es posible

- Si… los satélites que siguen ahí arriba muestran imágenes espeluznantes… no hay nada… ni siquiera estrellas… me voy a casa… quiero estar con mi mujer cuando… ¿quiere que le lleve?

- No… me quedaré aquí… - responde Peter desolado, no quiere volver a ningún sitio, esperará la muerte allí, al lado de su hijo.

Tenía razón, durante el poco tiempo de vida que le queda, se sentirá culpable, por no haber querido más a Olivia, por haber pensado que no le necesitaba, y se arrepiente en lo más profundo de su alma y grita su nombre lo más alto que puede pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que le hizo, por el daño que le causó a su hijo, y cae al suelo, derrotado, llorando por toda la felicidad perdida que hubiera disfrutado si hubiera pensado mejor sus decisiones.

Si, quizás en otra realidad, Olivia y Charlie están vivos, son felices. Si, así es, lo puede ver, y él también está con ellos y están riendo mientras la tierra comienza a temblar de nuevo. Peter siente que el fin está cerca y cierra los ojos mientras el mundo desaparece a su alrededor. Y la última imagen en su cabeza es la de Olivia declarándole su amor antes de que él subiera a la máquina.

- Yo también te quiero Olivia- susurra antes de ser tragado por la tierra.

FIN


End file.
